oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Baranya Lanmiriel-Hawall
Baranya is, once again, one of Ground Man's great characters! She's great! We swear! "Dance around it all you want; if darkness has overcome your heart, then my blade shall cut it out!" ''-Baranya Lanmiriel '''Baranya Elena Lanmiriel,' neé Hawall, of the Egronian Noble House of Moscovi, descendent of Jarvik Orcfoe the Uniter of Five Tribes, is a paladin and warpriest of Iomedae currently operating out of Haven. She is the counterpart to the original Baranya Hawall. History The middle daughter of an Egronian noblewoman and a Northern Human jarl, Baranya was brought up in the frozen wastes of the North, in a small mining community called Argent Pass. While there was a strong Iomedaean presence over the little town, due to the presence of a cathedral nearby, Baranya was brought up revering the empyreal lord Seramaydiel. When she was fifteen, three strangers came into town; they were adventurers who had come to make their fortune in the frozen north. Baranya was the one to welcome the three into town, and in so doing started a fast and strong friendship. In time, Baranya, Leandra Katstartos, Edwin Clowes, and Taeniir Lanmiriel became known as the Copper Rose Adventurer's Guild. Around this time, Baranya began learning the art of war under Leandra's guidance. The four members of the Copper Rose became close, but the closest bond forged between them was the bond of respect, friendship, and love that grew between Baranya and Taeniir. On the winter solstice of 999 AC, the two were married. A short time after the wedding, the Copper Rose backed up a band of Argent Pass militia on what seemed to be a routine patrol; however, it was a patrol that brought forth tragedy for the young Baranya. Ambushed by orcish raiders, the militia and the Copper Rose were forced to engage again unfavorable numbers. The humans won, but at great cost; Leandra and Edwin had died, as had six of the twenty militiamen. Baranya grieved for days, lamenting that she could do nothing to save her friends from such a meaningless fate, until eventually she was visited by a thrush, which alighted on her shoulder and spoke to the young girl. He said that he was called Sizouze, and had been sent by the heavenly host to render aid to Baranya. The young woman had been chosen for some unknowable purpose by the forces of Good, and Sizouze had been appointed to be her mentor, teaching her the ways of holy combat. Baranya accepted, and decided furthermore to swear herself as a devoted warrior of Iomedae. With locks of hair from Edwin and Leandra on hand, Baranya promised to find a way to bring her friends back to life. Knowing that she might have better luck in her mother's homeland finding what she required, Baranya took Taeniir along with her to Haven to begin their quest. Appearance Baranya is a lithe and unassuming fighter; she isn't particularly imposing physically, but is exceptionally adroit. Outside of combat, she wears the clothing of lesser nobility; when on the field, she prefers clothing that affords her greater maneuverability. Baranya is never seen without her golden holy symbol of Iomedae, which she bought herself shortly after her conversion. Her sword, Kalal's Retribution, is a slightly modified blade that Baranya calls a 'temple longsword'; the mithril blade is balanced specifically for maximum speed in combat. Baranya has several tattoos - on her chest, typically hidden from view, is a tatto of Iomedae's holy symbol. On her left wrist is a tattoo of a thrush; on the right, an unfurled balisong. Personality Off of the battlefield, Baranya is a forthright and bright young woman. By Egronian standards, she lacks a certain courtly demeanor; indeed, many would scoff at her marriage to a commoner, even an elven one. To friends, she is devoted, steadfast, and loyal until the end; however, woe betide any who would betray her trust, as this is a sure way to invoke her wrath. On the battlefield, Baranya fights as a woman possessed, and can often be seen shouting battlecries and martial kiai with no regard for stealth; she is not an accomplished sneak, and usually does not try to be. After all, paladins are meant to be at the front, right? Friends Taeniir Lanmiriel: They're married! 'Sizouze: '''Baranya's familiar and mentor. Sizouze is an irreplaceable font of knowledge, and Baranya greatly treasures his advice. 'Edward Caelum: '''Baranya's other mentor/bodyguard. Enemies Any enemy of Iomedae is an enemy of Baranya. In addition, Baranya has a dim view of orcs (especially Northern orcs), undead and those that create them, and slavery and those that practice it. Aspirations Baranya's long-term goal is to resurrect Leandra and Edwin; her immediate goal is to hone her nascent abilities in anticipation of the great destiny for which Sizouze was sent to help her prepare. Rumors suggest that Baranya aspires to unite the settlements and tribes of the North against Warforge, and reforge a true Northern Empire. Category:Player Characters